Unlikely Love
by TheHarlequin9508
Summary: A young giant girl without a friend in the world, a lost fairy king with no memory of his past, and a love that bloomed in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

The clouds hung over the earth as a low, pewter blanket. Rain long since stopped, a young giant girl emerged from her cave and breathed deep the musky aroma of saturated soil.

_ "What a gloomy day" _she thought, stepping out into the open. Her feet sunk slightly into the softened ground, and she giggled at the mud squishing up from between her toes. Amethyst eyes looked up into the vast, turbulent blanket overhead, curious if the storms would ever truly stop. They had been carrying on for days now, keeping her up at night curled into her friends for comfort. They really tried, but her dear Fillet and Loin didn't bring her much warmth. What made it worse was the hunger; she wasn't very good at hunting when it was pouring down rain. Not to mention how scary it got when the wind picked up…

Diane decided to take this opportunity to head for water and food before the next storm rolled in, and skipped off into the nearby forest with her water pail, the earth quaking under her as she went. She wove through the trees with practiced ease, very used to her odd little path. Wet leaves brushed against her and stuck to her bare feet. Limbs snagged lightly at her dress, straining the rough fabric against her skin and giving her goose bumps, but she just giggled some more and shooed them away. However, Diane jutted out her bottom lip in a pout as the wind picked up, maybe coming out here wasn't such a good idea after all. What if she was caught in the storm all alone out here?

Picking up her pace, she stomped through the wood to the rivers clearing, just as the wind really started to pick up. The trees swayed and the leaves careened through the air, a small whimper escaped her lips and she closed her eyes against the barrage. She at least had to get water, and then she could go home. _Hungry for another night, _she thought solemnly. Blindly she reached for her pail and shuffled to the rivers edge. When her toes reached the frigid water, she quickly dunked her bucket and retreated to the rocky sand bar away from the chilly water. However, with her eyes screwed shut she didn't see the larger rock jutting out just behind her heel, and promptly ran into it. With a yelp of surprise, she pin wheeled her arms for stability, water bucket flying through the air and her bottom thudding harshly on the ground behind her. Diane wailed in agony, opening her eyes, only slam them shut with a squeak as the water bucket fell back to earth, spilling its contents all over her in a grand splash.

That was it. Diane had had enough, tears welling to the corners of her eyes, and with all her might, she screamed. Birds flew from the trees around her and the wind howled with her as she cried on the rivers edge, all alone and not a friend in the world. Or so she thought.

"H-hey, stop doing that…"

Diane stopped immediately and looked down, for there in her lap lay a soaking wet…human? Squeaking in surprise she scrambled backwards, jostling the gruff person from her lap. He didn't even try to stop himself from thudding to the ground face down.

Breathing for a bit, the young giant slowly moved over to the motionless body, crawling towards it hesitantly. It appeared to be a young human boy in odd bright clothing, but why was he out here? Where did he come from, there were no human villages around here that she knew of? Curiously, she rolled him over with a finger, yanking her hand back at the sight with a peep. Blood. Blood everywhere. Staining the strangers' pretty clothes and face. The boy groaned a little, and Diane's eye shot to his face. So much pain there, his features were drawn tight and jaw set forward.

With wide eyes Diane slowly backed away, abandoning her water bucket and shuffling quickly for the forest. Away from the strange body covered in blood that had appeared out of nowhere. Away from the stupid, painful rock. Just… away. But something made her stop. She peeked from around a tree to look at the sand bar, his body still lying there in a crumpled heap, and her heart ached. He needed help, but she didn't know how to help. Maybe he needed a friend…like she needed a friend.

Relaxing slightly Diane approached the body again, this time more concerned than curious, and knelt by his side. She poked him with a finger once more, it was bigger than his entire arm and the intrusion made him groan again.

"Hey, are you o-okay?" Diane whimpered, afraid he wouldn't answer back, and also afraid he would. The boy in question grimaced, but cracked open one eye, peering up at here through the haze.

"D-don't touch me" he quipped.

Diane was taken aback, physically scooting away a bit. His body was so weak, but his words were so… sharp. But knitting her eyebrows together and sticking out her bottom lip, she scooted back, poking him harder this time with a determined jab.

"You are hurt, I'm going to make you better." she said resolutely, and before the boy could argue, she swept him up. He weakly wiggled in her hand, but Diane couldn't focus on anything other than how cold his little body was. Loosely gripping him in her fist and ignoring his grumblings, she headed for home. Fillet and Loin were going to be so excited to see they had a new friend!


	2. Chapter 2

Harlequin felt cold. The water rushed around him, as he lay broken in a shallow pool on the rivers edge. If the sword slash from that human wasn't enough, the waterfall sure did the trick of exhausting him. He was sure he was quite a ways downstream from where he fell, but he couldn't remember why it all came to this. Only that he was cold, so…cold. Try as he might his mind evaded him, probably hypothermia setting in. He couldn't remember a time where he felt so weak, though upon further introspection, he couldn't remember a time…of anything. Perhaps this was the end. Maybe it was time for him to go, and this is what happened when you die. Who knew, he could have been some great warrior that was injured in battle after a long life of perilous adventure! He doubted it, but the mere thought was nice, seeing as he was on deaths doorstep. And he was ready for it, if only that damn pounding would stop. He had always hoped for a peaceful death, but between the winds rushing in his ears, the leaves sticking to his wet skin, and the constant ever growing pounding of the earth, he almost wished for it to be over in whatever way possible. But a nice, quiet, painless, death….. _**WHAM.**_

He didn't even have time to yell as he was suddenly scooped up into a large cavern, and pain shot through his body. He was thrown into a turbulent pool of water, it flooding his nose and mouth as he tried to make a sound, any sound. And as soon as it had happened, it was over…somewhat. He was floating. Did it happen? Was he dead? The water dispersed around him and he could see the cavern spinning around him. Then there was light, blinding grey light! Harlequin almost smiled. Almost. Until he felt the wind, saw the water around him begin to relent to gravity, and beheld the earth that he was so quickly descending towards. The girl he was descending towards.

With a thud and another shower of water, Harlequin sputtered. Lungs gasping for air as more agony lanced him again. How damn hard was it to die!? Just when he was starting to ponder if he was maybe instead going to hell, a high-pitched siren of a wail blared into his ears, and he was convinced. Straining against the noise, he cracked an eye open to behold a sobbing girl. A very large sobbing girl, and she was getting louder and more hysterical by the moment. Fueled by his irritation and pain he could take it no more and ground out with all the malice he had left:

"H-hey, stop doing that…"

The large girl quickly stopped and turned her gaze to him. Amber eyes met with a deep purple in a moment of pure awe, she was adorable. Her eyes were puffy, but adorable nonetheless. He almost forgot about the pain, almost. Until it came ripping back and he was reminded of his situation. _I don't know if I can trust her… was she there for the battle I was in?_ Before he finished the thought, he heard yet another heinously loud squeal and suddenly, he was flying. Yet again. This time he definitely landed on the rocks, though by now his body was in a constant state of ache, so was it really that bad? The blood loss was starting to take its toll anyways, he noticed, black spots dancing across his vision. He was soon corrected as a sudden intrusion jabbed his side; it was still bad. It seems the young girl that he vaguely recognized as one of the giant race had grown curious about him. When he was flopped over, he heard her gasp at his appearance, was it really that bad? It was starting to seem like an out of body experience really, he had no control, no fight. He couldn't even defend himself against this little girl if he had to. He felt some deep-seated audacity at the thought, though he knew not why. Perhaps his body remembered some things that he didn't. He almost sighed in relief as he felt the giant leave his side, he could die in peace now and the shaking stomping ground was fading away. He settled into the pain all to readily, only to have it broken again. She was trying his patience. Once more with the jabbing finger, he groaned in irritation.

"Hey, are you o-okay?" her voice floated over him. No he wasn't okay! He cracked open an eye again to give her his best glare, and was met with solid child-like determination as she reached for him.

"D-don't touch me!" He bit, trying his best to ward her off. He didn't need this; all he wanted to do was die in peace and quiet! Why couldn't she understand that? He knew he hurt her feelings, but it didn't take long until she scooted back to him and reached out again, jabbing him harder and urging him to finally loose his tongue on this naïve girl who for some ungodly reason could not just let him die in peace!

"You are hurt, I'm going to make you better." he paused.

Make me better? Why was she trying… to help him? He was a complete stranger, right? Did he know this girl? He couldn't say for sure. Harlequin was then suddenly being lifted and before he knew it, was wrapped in a soft, warm cocoon. The heat made his body relax, and he couldn't fight it. All the stress had him exhausted. If she was lying and was taking him back to her village to off him, so be it. If she were trying to help him, so be it, he didn't care anymore. _Maybe this is a bad dream, all just a terribly bad dream, _he thought, lulling into a deep sleep as the little giant girl skipped away with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fear. Unbridled, unwavering fear. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so ruthlessly afraid, as he stumbled backwards from the golden human in front of him. This man was covered in armor. Heavy armor that's clunking and clanging rang through his mind as the steel bit through his skin. His eyes widened, air choked from his throat as he flew backwards off the cliff side. He could hear roaring from the falls, smell the copper emanating from his abdomen, and saw the malicious grin spread across the one-eyed humans face. That smile burned into his memory, and all he could do was stare doe-eyed as he careened off the edge. Helpless. Hopeless. The water rang louder as he fell down, until unconsciousness faded the noise into silence._

_ "Goodbye…Harlequin"_

"Nu-nuh….hmmMUH..ggggGAAHHH!"

Diane looked swiftly over her shoulder at the boy who sprang up from a dead sleep. Breathing deeply, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave.

"Wh-where am I…?" he whispered, before swiftly doubling over and clutching his abdomen.

"Don't move silly!" Diane squealed, abandoning her fire and rushing to his side, "You'll mess up your bandages!"

The amber eyed boy peered up at her, assessing her. Recognition set in as he gazed at the deep amethyst eyes, filled with concern. _That giant girl from the river…_

"Why did you bring me here? Do I know you?" he spoke, but this time it was careful rather than coarse. Diane furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly.

"No, I found you by the river remember? You were hurt and cold so I brought you back here!" Her features suddenly changed to child-like excitement, "And now you can get better! See, I bandaged you up and everything!"

He watched her beam at him triumphantly, not knowing what to say. _So… she doesn't know me? She's just some stranger… that found me? _His odd dream came rushing back to him once more and he grimaced. Looking down he lifted his clutching arms to see red peeping through his bandages. Just his bandages. He reddened immediately as anxiety rushed to him.

"W-where are my clothes!?" he yelped as he started looking around frantically. When the giant moved he beheld her suddenly shy face. She picked up a piece of her hair and pulled it to her face, twirling it as she pointed towards the fire. There, on a large stick that probable seemed like nothing more than a twig for her, hung his tattered jacket and tunic.

"I had to wrap you up, and they were so dirty and wet. You wouldn't stop shivering so… I took them off, and hung them up to dry. I tried to clean them, but they are really dirty. Are… you're not mad, are you?

He looked up at her eyes shining with tears, and for whatever reason, his heart broke in half. Gasping he flung his hands forward, ignoring the spike of pain.

"No no no! It's fine, I just didn't know where they were!" he chortled, "I really appreciate it, I'm just not used to having help!"

Was that a lie? Was he really that much of a loner, or did he just not remember? He must have had friends at one point, right? Looking to the girl his words seemed to have quelled her fears, as a bright smile now graced her round face. But it didn't last long as she looked at him.

"You're bleeding again. You need to lay down mister human, I'll get more bandages." she skippered off, leaving him with even more questions. Was he a human? Something in him screamed, and his heart tugged uncomfortably. As he lay down he pondered until she came back, ripped up cloth in her hands. He tried to hide the flush on his cheeks and she meticulously unwound his soiled linens, and then carefully wrapped him up again. He helped her by lifting a few times only to have her grunt at him in disapproval, the tip of her tongue peeking from her lips in concentration. She rolled him with utmost delicacy, trying not to jostle him too much, and he suddenly realized his flushed embarrassment was turning quickly into amusement for this little giant girl. His question from earlier came back to mind. He cleared his throat.

"So, you don't know me at all do you." His voice was a bit hoarse and muted, but she looked to him anyways, hands still carefully tying him up.

"No… I don't really know anyone. Why are you lost?"

"I…" His brows knit together, "I don't know. I can't remember anything…"

She regarded him for a minute, finishing with his bandage and sat back. He looked back at her, brown hair now dry and dirty, tattered clothes.

"You can't remember? So you're all alone too?" she murmured, bringing her hair to her face once more. Odd. He looked around, seeing his clothes once more, dry. Seeing the fire with some wood scraps laying around, a little nest-like divot in the corner of the cave. Why would a young girl like her be all alone?

"Yeah, I guess so. But you're just a child, why are you alone?" Diane scrunched further back into herself, looking off to the side solemnly.

"I ran away from home… I didn't like it there. Everyone was so mean, but now I am lonely all the time."

His heart broke. What was worse, being alone and not remembering why, or being a small child with a home so bad, you had no other option but to be by yourself? And here she was, taking care of him like he was her best friend in the world. Even after he had been so rude to her at the river.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him in surprise, purple eyes glistening again from welling tears; he already hated that look.

"D-Diane… my name is Diane. What is yours?" Her voice was so full of hope that it killed him to tell her he didn't know. He grimaced, opening his mouth when his dream once more came back to his mind, _"Good bye… Harlequin"_

"I… I think it's Harlequin."

"Har-le-quin" she sounded out, before smiling lightly, "I like it! Even if it's not, that's what I'll call you!" She beamed and his heart melted. How could he be so happy to see this little ones' smile, eve though they only met such a short time ago. His wonderings were interrupted by a large squelching gurgle resonating through the cave and he almost shot up again in surprise. That is, until Diane turned bright red and covered her stomach. Oh.

"Diane… how long have you been on your own?" his eyebrow rose dubiously and he swore her face turned a deeper shade of crimson, "How long has it been since you've eaten?" Diane shifted from foot to foot, humming to herself a little before looking back at him.

"It's been raining for weeks now," she whimpered, "and every time I go out to look for pigs to roast, it gets really scary out there, and I just come back home. I guess I haven't been able to find any in a few days now…" she trailed off and Harlequin sighed.

"If you're going to be out here, you need to learn to eat more than just pork," he chided, "Don't you know how to make anything else?" Her face could not get any redder; that was a no. He sighed. "Is it raining right now?"

Diane looked out of the cave to see the calm gloom of the evening, shaking her head no she looked back to him. There were the tears again. Goddess he was stupid.

"Okay, pick me up GENTLY, we are going to go look for food," he said, smirking at her widening eyes.

"What kind of food? I can't catch piggies with only one hand…"

"No, we are going to go get other things. Non-meat things," he grimaced, "be sure to bring your water pail.

With wide eyes, Diane slowly nodded her head, and went to grab her bucket. She returned to gently scoop him into her hand, and he tried not to wince. He nodded at her when he looked at him for guidance, and with a deep determined huff, Diane started outside.


	4. Chapter 4

"This one?" Diane held a bright red and white mushroom in her hand and held it up for Harlequin to inspect. He gasped.

"No Diane, that one is poisonous! Throw it away!" She squealed and threw the fungus, sending it flying out of sight. "Remember you have to look for the dark brown ones, now pick up some of those thick grasses, yeah, right over there."

Quite the sight to behold, the little giant girl stooped to pick up ingredients the boy instructed her to, sitting up in her hand holding his bandaged torso. The clouds rolled overhead as they wandered around the forest edge, her bucket was filled with water now, and sloshed as she dropped more and more things into it.

"Okay, now head over that way and see if you can find any plants that are green and kind of spikey," he instructed, sending her stomping off merrily towards the trees. He smiled to himself, marveling at the odd situation he was in. Riding around in a giant girls hand, trying to teach her to make soup so she wouldn't starve. "_So we don't starve,"_ he thought, and his stomach gave a light rumble. Musing to himself, he didn't notice how close to the trees Diane was, nor how ignorantly she was stomping around the root snarls. In fact, it was just as the thought occurred to him that her eyes were shut, that he felt a jolt and Diane pitched forward, her toe catching one of the protruding tendrils. With a startled scream Diane was once again flailing her arms for stability, sending Harlequin flying through the air, just she lost her balance completely.

"Harlequin!" she screamed as she hit the ground, crushing her eyes shut and barely feeling the impact as she realized she had just catapulted her new friend.

"I-I'm here Diane…" his voice came… from above her? She looked up to see him floating not a foot from her face, the same puzzled look adorning his features as he stared at the ground he was sure he should have hit.

"Harlequin… how are you doing that?" They both blinked at each other in bewilderment.

"I'm not sure I just… did it I guess."

As Diane stood up and dusted herself off, Harlequin tentatively floated higher, surprised at how easy it was, until he was eye level with Diane.

"Harlequin, you must be a fairy! I don't know anyone else that can fly like that!" Diane exclaimed, suddenly beaming as if she had solved the world's biggest question. He stared at his shoes, and then craned his neck over his shoulder to look at his back.

"But I don't have any wings," he mumbled, "fairies have wings don't they?"

"I don't know, maybe you lost yours?" she offered, still not willing to concede her discovery.

"Yeah…. maybe." He straightened his shoulders and looked up, floating towards the darkening cloud and twisting carefully as not to upset his wound. He drifted around Diane who was staring at him in wonder, her smile becoming infectious and spreading to his face. The rolling of thunder brought their newfound excitement to a lull though. Harlequin looked up at the clouds.

"Diane we should go back, I think we have enough to make the soup." He stated, looking down at her. She beamed and nodded her head, holding out her hand for him to land on. Smiling at the gesture, he came to rest upon it. He was still hurt after all, and the way she smiled at him made him want to please her all the more.

As they made their way back to the cave, he explained to Diane how to make the soup and she listened carefully. He answered her endless questions about the ingredients, and why she couldn't eat the pretty mushroom, and eventually he found himself floating above her as she stirred the large pot of soup over her fire. She had already become so comfortable with him, and he her. He wondered if this ever would have happened before, what kind of person he was before. As for right now though, he was content in his company and could find no reason why he should be anywhere else. He could feel the cool air blustering into the cave behind them as she sat back, sipping on the hot soup and humming at the taste. Diane smiled at him, offering him the spoonful of liquid. He suddenly flushed, staring at the utensil that was bigger than him. But at her pout, he conceded and took a small sip of the meal, surprised by how tasty it had turned out to be. She smiled again and they continued to finish of the meal, babbling together like long time friends.

"Harlequin, I'm happy I found you. I missed having someone to talk to." Diane chirped. He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm happy you found me too, Diane… thank you for saving me. I forgot to say that earlier…" She floored him again with her megawatt smile, making his insides warm. That is, until the large earth-shaking crack of thunder interrupted, sending Diane to the back of the cave in a flash. Harlequin just stared at her for a moment, then towards the front of the cave. He could see the rain coming down now in sheets, the wind bowing the trees in a furious display. Floating over to her shivering form, he put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. It was so small there, but she looked up at him from the ground, small tears on her face.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to leave. We can just keep talking, the storm can't hurt us in here."

In the glow of the firelight her eyes shown so deeply purple, that he almost got lost in them. The smile was small this time, and her hand came up behind him. He let her scoot his floating self closer to her with a blush on his face he was pretty sure was becoming ever-present. She delicately cradled him to her cheek and he felt the wetness of her tears on him. They stayed like that, her lightly hugging him to her and he rubbed her cheek soothingly. Her breaths became even and deep, and his eyes became heavy. The warmth of her skin was lulling him to sleep and he couldn't find a reason he too couldn't just fall asleep right there, a fairy being cuddled by a giant. He smiled to himself.

"Don't worry Diane. You don't have to be lonely anymore."


End file.
